


Seeking Daddy

by Lady_of_Haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Office, Background GingerRose, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Ben goes shopping, Ben works in IT, Breast Worship, Caregiver AU, Co-workers, Couch Cuddles, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Devoted Ben Solo, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Honesty, Match App, Matchmaking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orphaned at 6, Praise Kink, Questionnaires, Regressed Rey, Relationship Discussions, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is fierce, Rey needs a Caregiver, Shy Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Talk of birth control, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background stormpilot, bridal carry, cgl, poor self-care, safe sex, seduction kink, soft daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: He’s leaving when the pings replay and he notices her phone on the floor by the chair where she flung her purse. He picks it up to set it on her desk when he notices a very familiar symbol in the notifications on her lock screen.The black box with a red S and gold D of his online app, the one he created and managed in his spare time.The one for women.The one for women who were Seeking Daddy.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 152





	1. Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is different. Read your tags.
> 
> No degradation, or harsh punishments here. Rey needs a caregiver.
> 
> In answer to one of my writing groups questions, absolutely no adult diapering. (This Rey says it’s a HARD NO)
> 
> If you feel I should add a tag, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy 😘

“Thank God you are here,” Emily exclaims as he walks into her office. “I thought she was going to shoot the computer.”

Ben laughs. “Now, Emily, Miss Andor is not a gun type of person, we both know she’d use a baseball bat.”

While Miss Rey Andor is the Department Head of Engineering Projects at Skywalker Industries and she can build just about anything hardware-wise, she does have the software curse… As in it hates her.

“What’s the culprit this time?”

Emily walks into the inner office and around the desk and shakes her head., “I’m not sure what she did.”

_Ah! The blue screen of death._

Ben just shakes his head. “How long do I have?”

“She’s on her way back from a lunch meeting and she’s due in the boardroom in 15 to meet with a client,” Emily mutters, looking at her iPad. “How long do you think it will take?”

Ben powers down the PC. “I have a stack of new towers in my office with her name on it. The system clones her settings daily, so if I cannot get this one working, I can have a new system set up by the time she walks the client to the elevator.”

Emily chews her lip. “So she might not have what she was working on this morning?”

“Depends on which software she was using., I have most of them saving to the cloud at regular intervals.” Ben hits the power button to watch the startup process, assessing where the breakdown might be, smirking when it never gets to the operating system and powers it down again.

“Emily, I need the Hosnia file and oh! Thank God!” Rey rushes in, tossing her coat and her purse on the chair in front of her desk. “I was working on something for your Mom, I hope you can save it.”

Ben chuckles., “Relax Rey, I’ll know more by the end of your client meeting.”

Rey turns to Emily. “Hosnia! I need to freshen up.” Rey heads to her executive bathroom while Emily leaves to pull the file.

Ben shakes his head at her energy as he checks the BIOS and subdirectories, his lips twisting into a grin when he hears her humming in the bathroom.

When she starts again he finds himself humming along. 

“....n, o, p…”

He blinks, eyes on the bathroom door. 

_Is she humming the alphabet, while brushing her teeth?_

He shakes his head as he adjusts his pants. She’s his coworker and his friend. She is hardware and he… he’s too soft.

He averts his eyes as she rushes out, grabs the file from Emily and heads for the boardroom.

He wipes the hard drive, then pulls the backup from the cloud. She’s the only Executive whose hard drive is in the cloud. _The curse,_ he chuckles to himself.

He has her up and running in less than half an hour, checks the system logs and finds the project she was logged into this morning and leaves it on her screen.

As he’s packing up his gear, he hears a series of pings and checks his phone.

It’s not him, so he finishes up by double checking her sync settings.

He’s leaving when the pings replay and he notices her phone on the floor by the chair where she flung her purse. He picks it up to set it on her desk when he notices a very familiar symbol in the notifications on her lock screen.

The black box with a red S and gold D of his online app, the one he created and managed in his spare time. 

The one for women.

The one for women who were Seeking Daddy.

____________

_I need a vacation,_ Rey thinks to herself. 

“Rey, can I speak to you for a minute.,” Leia’s tone brooks no argument as she heads into her office and Rey follows, knowing she messed up.

Clients have expectations and not very realistic ones at times, but Korr Sella from Hosnia gets on her ever-loving nerves.

Rey sits across from Leia’s desk with a sigh and waits as her mentor looks at her.

“Rey, I’m concerned,” she says, brows furrowed. “I checked your system logs, you are clocking 65-75 hours a week. You rarely take lunch. You are not taking care of yourself.”

_I know, why do you think I’m looking for…_

“There are so many projects nearing completion–” Rey begins only to get cut off.

“And you have eight project managers under you who all know how to do their jobs. Delegation and oversight is yours. If you keep up this pace, you will burn out within the year. Now, I want you to take the rest of the day off and the weekend to rest. In fact, I’m calling my son to lock you out of your systems until Monday morning at nine. Go to a movie, have some fun, kiss someone, something!”

Leia motions her towards the door and Rey goes to leave when Leia adds one final note, “And good job with Ms Stella, I was getting ready to hit her.”

Rey goes back to her office, handing the file to Emily for her to type up the notes.

“I’m heading home for the day, please reserve a conference room for a meeting with the project managers for Monday morning.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Emily immediately gets to work. Rey smiles as she notices the project from this morning displayed on her screen, until a lock screen appears with a countdown timer winding down to Monday morning flashes across it. 

_Jerk IT momma’s boy._

She gets up to put on her coat and her purse tumbles down onto the floor, contents falling everywhere. She pushes it all back into her bag, pushing her phone into the front pocket then heads out.

“Have a nice weekend, Emily.”

“Thank you, Miss Andor. You too, get some rest.”

As the elevator descends, Rey’s eyes grow heavy. All of a sudden she’s exhausted, at three in the afternoon. She heads into the coffee shop at the corner for a caramel macchiato and sits at a table for once, watching random people walk across the street.

Her phone trills and she smirks at the notifications.

_Please finish setting up your profile._

_Take a look at Daddies near you._

She remembers exactly when she downloaded the app. It was at Finn and Poe’s wedding reception. She was the only member of the bridal party who had not had a plus one. Rose, who had gotten married two months before had been concerned that they were leaving Rey without anyone to take care of her. Poe had made a daddy joke, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from his husband.

He had looked horrified and immediately apologized.

While taking his turn to dance with the sister of his groom, he had apologized again, looking truly contrite. They all knew that Rey had been orphaned at 6 when her parents died in a car accident.

“You didn’t wound me, Poe. I don’t remember enough about my father to be offended.”

“I wasn’t joking about your father Rey, I was trying to suggest you look for a daddy. A caretaker, someone to nurture the part of you that you lost.”

Rey had never heard of such a thing.

“Is this your way of shrinking my head?” Rey teased, uncomfortable with the suggestion coming from a therapist.

Poe shakes his head. “You are family to me now Rey, I care about you. I had a caretaker relationship a couple years ago, it’s nice to have someone who is interested in your wellbeing. Rose and Finn are both married now and you don’t even date. They worry.”

Rey had spent the rest of the reception at her table googling caretakers, DDlg and fanfiction. The latter being how Rose and Rey had always done their research on new topics.

Before whisking her brother off to his honeymoon, Poe had recommended the Seeking Daddy app as a safe place for her to start. “I know the platform creator.”

In the aftermath of the wedding, Rey had thrown herself into her work to avoid the realization that her siblings have other obligations now and less time for her.

Perhaps Poe was right, she could look. She didn’t have to do anything.

She opens the app, the banner across her profile reminding her to fill out the questionnaire.

She takes a sip of her latte, then gets to work.

_How many people have you been a little to in the past?_

That’s easy, none.

_Is anyone caring for you right now?_

Nope. Apparently not even me.

_Are you interested in having a 24/7 CGL style relationship where you would be little and rely on your partner all of the time?_

That would be difficult with my job.

_What do you think you can personally offer to a caregiver?_

I don’t know. I’m not sure what a caregiver gets out of any of this. It would be nice to have someone to give affection to, I guess.

_What are your needs when you are regressed?_

Structure, care. I don’t know.

_Do you wear adult diapers?_

HARD NO

_What is your little age?_

She almost puts 6, the age when her parents died, but decides that’s too on the nose: 7ish

_Do you have an item you’re very attached to when feeling little?_

Rey smirks, glad she’s read some fanfiction. She identified several of her favorite things as little type behavior. She writes: I have a blanket.

_What are some activities or things you like to do when feeling little?_

I like to color, watch anime and cuddle with pillows.

_Are you only sexual, sometimes sexual, rarely sexual or never sexual?_

Rey stares at the question. She had found a couple fics that had really turned her on, but she has trust issues with men. She decides to be honest and types: I have toys and use them regularly, but I have never orgasmed with anyone else.

_Do you like CGL sexual-based scenes or is it nonsexual for you?_

I think I’d like to start off nonsexual and online.

_During sexual-based situations, are you still little and regressed or are you in an adult mindset?_

I don’t know. See answers above.

She tries to hit enter and gets red bold letters saying that she had not filled out the Partner Preferences section, so she scrolls up.

_What kind of Caregiver do you like? Many rules, chores and assignments, strict and heavy on punishments, only positive reinforcement…?_

Structure: Bedtimes, meals, taking care of myself (I was scolded today for not doing that) The idea of punishment is terrifying, but I am willing to discuss it. No bullying or meanness. Positive reinforcement sounds nice.

_How much care do you think is the best for you and seems to make you happiest?_

Her eyes well with tears, how do you answer this when you have no idea. She thinks of what she likes best about her relationship with Rose and Finn and writes: To be part of something. To be valued… or… precious to someone. Like my wellbeing matters to them.

_What do you really really really like your Caregiver doing for you?_

Food. Cuddles.

Then Rey remembers the feel of Rose fixing her hair for Finn’s wedding and adds: Taking care of my hair.

_What do you expect your Caregiver to be like usually?_

Kind, gentle, firm and I need him to see me.

The last answer leaves her feeling exposed and she scrolls down to the bottom and hits submit before she can chicken out.

A new banner appears: Set Profile picture 

She rolls her eyes, taps the plus sign, and scrolls through her photos, finally choosing a picture from Rose’s wedding of her looking over her shoulder, face in partial shadow with her hair up in curls.

New Banner: Set Secure Profile Alias

Her favorite feature of the app Poe had suggested, she could stay anonymous. Finn calls her peanut, but that’s their thing and she decides not to share. 

Memory of a woman singing comes to her. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_

LilMissSunshine is available. _It’s mine now!_

Yet another banner: Your profile is now complete. Welcome, Kira.

She smirks, even with the promise of an alias, she didn’t want to put her real name on a matching site. Heaven forbid anyone find her LinkedIn account.

She finishes her drink, still tired and heads home.

__________

System Alert: New Profile LilMissSunshine

Ben smiles at the picture she chose and opens her questionnaire. He’s not surprised by her answers, he remembers her telling them that her parents died when she was young. 

She was scolded today? That had to be his mother, remembering her instruction to lock Rey out of the office network. 

She had looked tired, and this was his third trip to her office this week. 

Anxiety?

Isolation maybe, trying to think back to the last time he’d seen her outside the office. She was Rose’s maid of honor a couple months ago.

Finn’s best woman when he married Poe.

She had missed the last three Taco Tuesdays at La Casa.

She hadn’t joined the group at the bar on Friday nights nor had she joined them for their bi-weekly brunch.

Why hadn’t he noticed before? 

He starts to pick up his phone, then pushes back from his desk and walks to the elevator and rides to the top floor.

Hux is not in his office and according to his assistant, he’s with the CEO, so he heads down the hall.

“Ben.” His mother smiles at him. “Did you lock Rey out of her systems?”

He nods. “I did, and it got me to thinking. Hux, can you remember the last time Rey joined us for anything outside of the office? I’m thinking the last time was Poe’s wedding.”

Hux leans back in his chair, deep in thought. “My Rose has been on the phone with her brother a lot this week, I think they are planning on intervening.”

“She has a wider circle of friends than just Rose and Finn, how do we get her to see that?”

Leia chuckles. “You consider her a friend, Ben? I thought you only needed Poe and Hux?”

Ben looks from his mother to Hux as they both chuckle at him. “Hux is not just Hux anymore, he has Rose now. Who is way too good for you by the way.”

Hux holds up his hands in surrender. “Oh, I know it.”

Ben rubs the back of his neck. “The group getting bigger kinda snuck up on me, and then there’s Rey’s curse…”

They both start laughing, his mother collapsing to her desk almost in tears.

“... that kept sending me into her office….”

Ben crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at both of them until they calm down.

Hux pulls out his phone and hits a speed dial, putting it on speaker.

“Hey Hux, I was just going to call you. Finn is heading over to pick up Rose, they’re dragging Rey out tonight. Want to come over and play Squadrons? I’m going to call Ben.”

“Ben is right here, what did you do?” Ben’s already shaking his head, whatever this is has Poe written all over it.

“Hello, Poe dear,” Leia chimes in. “Operation Curse has been successful. Ben considers Rey a friend.”

“That’s because he’s a dumbass.” Poe’s smirk is evident in his tone of voice. “Ben, we all remember the day you met her. You were a goner. Look, I don't know what happened but— You have got to take her off the just friend/coworker list.”

“The two of you are good together, we all see it.” Hux smiles at Ben gently. “Watching you watch Rey and do nothing was part of what got me off my ass to pursue Rose.”

There is silence in the office as Ben glares at them.

“Okay, whatever operation curse is, it needs to stop now. It’s not helping her.”

Leia and Hux trade looks then say, “Fine.”

Poe pipes up on the speaker. “Ben? Question?”

Ben heads for the door. “The answer is none of your business. I’ll be over to game at six, I’m bringing Chinese.”

He pulls his phone out as soon as he’s in the elevator, opens his app and sets her profile to hidden. 

Then exits to the front page and hits the create a profile button.


	2. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reaches for her phone and stares at her lock screen. There is a notification from Seeking Daddy: Caregiver Found!  
> Rey giggles, “Hello, Daddy.”  
> She taps the bar and squints at the screen to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled the questionnaires from littlespaceonline.com
> 
> This type of play is broad.   
> Ask questions.   
> Read.   
> Look at your life as you live it right now and see if you relate to anything you research.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Rey stumbles in the door around one in the morning, exhausted and still relatively intoxicated. She can not believe her siblings had pulled her out to a Taco Tuesday on Friday. It’s just wrong.

First of all, they do not have work the next day, which means they drank way too much tequila. She does like licking the salt off her hand, but it’s more fun when Ben blushes when she does it.

That was the other problem. It was just the three of them! Where had all her people gone? 

Apparently playing some video game called Squadrons.

She gets a text from Rose reminding her to lock her door and she turns to find it standing wide open.  _ I guess I should close it first. _

Door locked, she strips and heads to bed, stopping by the bathroom just long enough to pee and brush her teeth, then does a faceplant into her pillows. Her mind starts planning on what to work on the next morning when she remembers that she’s locked out of her computer.

Maybe she can talk Ben into unlocking it. 

She reaches for her phone and stares at her lock screen. There is a notification from Seeking Daddy: Caregiver Found!

Rey giggles, “Hello, Daddy.”

She taps the bar and squints at the screen to read.

_ What interests you or what do you like about CGL relationships? _

Oh! This must be Daddy’s questionnaire. Rey sits up against her headboard and turns on her bedside lamp to get her tired eyes to focus.

‘I like getting out of my head and totally focusing on my lil. Meeting her needs and making her smile, giggle, or even holding her while she cries gives me a sense of connection that I do not achieve in my day to day life.’

Rey wants to hug him, he sounds lonely.

_ How long have you been a Caregiver? _

‘I think most of my life. I remember seeing my mom get frustrated and bringing her coffee or something to eat. Getting my father to drink water when he’d have too much to drink. Getting him a cover when mom made him sleep on the couch.’

_ Why do you think you are a caregiver? _

‘I think it started as wanting approval from busy parents. As an adult, it helps me feel like I am making a difference, or I matter to someone. I am needed.’

_ What type of Caregiver are you? _

‘Nurturer. I would not do well with a brat, as I do not like conflict. But someone who needs affection and structure, basic needs— I would like to encourage that she is already enough. That she is worthy of care and time.’

_ What would you like to do for your little? _

‘Set her up for success. Help her refresh herself. I like strong women, but experience tells me that they do not do well at taking care of themselves. I’d like to provide a safe place where she can be pampered and valued for herself as a person, not as what she does at work. I would like to cook, provide quiet time, cuddle, bathe and meet any physical needs she might have.’

_ How many people have you been a Caregiver to in the past? _

‘I have had 2 CGL relationships, but I am not in one presently.’

_ Why do you think your past relationships attempts failed? _

‘The first one was bratty and neither of us reached any level of fulfillment. The second wanted a more 24/7 type of relationship, which was exhausting for me.’

_ Are you interested in a 24/7 CGL where your partner would rely on you all the time? _

‘No, see above.’

_ What type of little do you like? Bratty, angelic, infantile, teenagey...? _

‘Brats are out, but I wouldn’t mind a bit of sass. I am looking for a sweetheart. I have no interest in an infant. I want to interact and pamper.’

_ Are you only sexual, sometimes sexual, rarely sexual or never sexual? _

‘I am a man. I enjoy sex, but need it consensual.’

_ Do you like CGL sexual-based scenes, or is it nonsexual for you? _

‘I am all about meeting my lil’s needs. If sex is something she’s uncomfortable with, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If intimacy is something she desires, she simply has to ask, but she needs to be ready for me to be thorough. There is nothing I like better than a blissed out lil to hold while I sleep.’

Rey drops her phone into her lap and closes her eyes trying to imagine. Images of dark hair, soft eyes and large hands have her sighing as she melts into her pillow.

_ Ben! I was going to text Ben! _

She picks up her phone and finds Ben in her contacts.

Ben, I thought about something and need my notes, can you unlock my system please

Rey? It’s 2 in the morning, why aren’t you asleep?

Sibs took me for tacos on a Friday, it was so wrong🤦🏻‍♀️

Rey, are you drunk?

Unlock me please, I might be able to save us $ on the build😎

Did you lock your door?

Of course🙄

Rose reminded you?

😒yes

Drink some water and get 10 hours of sleep and I’ll think about unlocking your system

Really😳

No, but you are going to hate yourself when you wake up if you do not hydrate. Take a pain reliever too.

Yes daddy 😜

  
  


Rey tosses her phone to her nightstand and pulls a blanket over her head. She doesn’t want to get up, but Leia telling her that she was not taking care of herself plays in her head on loop. She whines to herself as she gets up, grabs her blanket and heads for the kitchen. She sways as she downs the glass of water and rubs her aching head, glaring at the cabinet.

_ I am not taking it because he told me to. _

She opens the cabinet and shakes out two aspirin, washing it down with a refill from the sink. She has to hunt for her remote to pull up her digital library and in the end chooses her favorite, Sailor Moon. Her blanket is not enough to keep her warm, so she pulls the one on the back of the couch over her and drifts off into sleep.

_________

“She’s not answering her phone,” Rose says in the background as he talks to Hux over his car’s Bluetooth. “Perhaps she’s still asleep, you all came in late,” he hears Hux reply.

“Tell Rose that I’ll drop by her place and see if she’s up for brunch.” Ben turns on the signal so he can head back uptown. 

He hears a mumble of conversation and then Hux returns with a chuckle. “Rose heard from Finn, he’s moving slow this morning. Let’s shoot for noon.”

“Sounds like a plan, leave Rey to me.” He disconnects before Hux can respond, smiling as he turns onto Rey’s street. He parks, climbs the steps and knocks on her door.After a minute, he knocks again. “Rey, come on, Rey. Time to get up.”

He hears a thud through the door. “Rey? Are you okay?”

The knob twists and he hears a soft curse when the door catches on the deadbolt, and even more mutterings as the latch is turned. He swallows a laugh when her face peeks out the door, her hair a mess. “Ben?”

“Good morning Sunshine, you are joining us for brunch in 90 minutes. We miss you.” Ben smiles at the way her face pinches. “Are you hungover? Rose said Finn was moving slow.”

“Tacos belong on Tuesday,” she grouces leaving the door open for him as she moves to the bathroom. He smirks as she walks away only wrapped in a blanket, eyeing the pile of clothes she had worn in the office the day before in a pile by the kitchen.

“You should have drunk some water,” he calls from the living room as he turns off the television. Then moves into the kitchen to get her a glass. His lips split into a wide grin at sight of the aspirin bottle on the counter.

He hears the shower start and gets her a fresh glass of water and takes it to the bathroom door. “Rey, I have water for you.”

“Put it on the sink,” she calls from the shower and he opens the door to place the glass on the counter then shuts the door to keep the heat in the room.

He heads to her bedroom, opens her closet and picks out a soft long sleeve shirt, sweater and pair of sweatpants to lay out and puts her tennis shoes by the bottom of the bed. He finds her phone on the floor, picks it up and carries it to the charging station on her dresser.

In the living room, he replaces the blanket over the back of the couch, straightens the pillow and takes her dishes to the kitchen sink to wash.

He’s drying the last fork when she comes out, dressed with her hair still damp. “Can you braid it for me?”

He takes the hair tie from her outstretched fingers and follows her to the living room. It’s only once he starts pulling her hair into sections that he realizes a lot of their interactions already qualify as CGL. “Did you drink your water?”

She hums what he takes as a yes as he twists and tucks her hair into a plait down her back. “Thank you, Ben.”

He glances at his watch. “We need to leave, go grab your phone please. I put it on your charging station, you can finish charging in the car. I’m driving.”

He pushes her up to her feet and she heads back down the hall.

“How’s your head? Do you need any aspirin?”

Rey comes back with her purse, looking at her phone. “No, I took some when you told me too, Mr Bossy.”

He leads her to the car, opening the door for her, then climbs behind the wheel. “Here’s the charger.”

She plugs in, still looking at her phone as he pulls into traffic.

He can see she’s in his app as he takes a right turn and sneaks a glance and lets her read in silence.

When she drops her phone with a sigh, he asks, “Rey, are you ok?”

“Poe suggested something, and so I looked into it and I think I might like it, but I’m not sure what it says about me if I do.”

Ben laughs, “That is the best nondescript answer I have ever heard. But let me start with what did Poe do now?”

She looks out the window and Ben knows he has to wait, but it’s hard.

“It was actually back at his wedding.”

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding all of us since? We’ve missed you Rey.” Ben parks at the restaurant, turns off the car and turns towards her. “We have 10 minutes, if you want to talk.”

Rey picks at her sweater. “My sibs already yelled at me last night.”

Ben smiles and shakes his head. “I do not hear any yelling, I thought we were friends. I was just saying I noticed you were missing.”

Tears come to her eyes and he opens the console to grab her a tissue. 

“You are exhausted, sweetheart. Let’s get you something to eat, then you can go home and have a nap.”

“Poe said I need a Daddy,” she blurts out then shakes her head, “I mean caregiver.”

Ben nods, “CGL relationships can be very rewarding for both parties if there’s a good fit.”

He can’t help his grin as her eyes go wide. “You know about that?”

He waves to Finn as they park beside them. “Yes, can we talk about this after brunch. I really don’t need everyone to know that much of my life.”

Rey nods, looking a little stunned as he gets out and comes around the car to open her door.

Finn is definitely worse for wear after the Friday night taco run, wearing his sunglasses inside the restaurant. “What game did you three play,” Poe asks, looking at his husband with sympathy.

Rose is totally unrepentant and giggles. “He was the one that HAD to play a drinking game. We haven’t been in college for years, but he insisted.”

Rey snorts. “She cheated, she changed the time frame on her turn from ‘never have I ever’ to ‘in the last 3 months I have not slept alone for a single night’.” Rey pitches her voice to mimic Rose and the table laughs.

“Poe should have had you drink some water,” Ben says, filling Rey’s glass from the carafe on the table.

“In my defense, I didn’t realize he was that drunk.” Poe is almost blushing as he looks at Finn. 

The waiter stops by with a carafe of coffee and takes out his order pad. “What are we having today?”

They have eaten here so often they don’t really need menus but Ben watches Rey struggle to decide. When it gets around to her, she’s still looking half asleep. “Need help?”

At her nod he turns to the waiter. “She’ll have the pancakes with the fruit compote on the side and a side of bacon, crisp but not burned. Bring her some orange juice too. I’ll have the morning market omelette, substitute kale for spinach and double the filling. Side of hollandaise please.”

He passes their menus around as Rey’s head hits the table. “That sounds perfect. Thank you Ben.”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep. You need to eat and hydrate, then you can have that nap.”

He looks across the table to see amusement on the faces of their friends and shakes his head in warning.

“You know, it wasn’t exactly nice of the two of you to drag her out to tacos on a Friday,” Ben says with a grin as her head comes up.

“Tacos belong on Tuesdays,” she snarls and Ben has to fight back a laugh.

Her siblings apologize and they all reaffirm how much Rey was missed as they eat their breakfasts. Ben pretends to not notice when Rey steals food from his plate, but almost gets a fork in his hand when he succeeds in swiping a piece of bacon.

“You are lucky you are cute,” she says with a glare as Finn’s eyes go wide over his shades.

“It is a curse,” Poe deadpans as he stands and they all laugh. “I need to get Finn home. Tacos this Tuesday,” he asks Rey, coming around for a hug when she nods.

Rey hugs her siblings while Hux, Poe and Ben settle their bills and she waves as they all pull out and head for home.

“I hope you get it now, Rey. You didn’t lose two siblings when they got married, you gained two more,” Ben says as he drives her home.

She’s quiet so he glances to his side to find her looking at him. “There are several parts of our relationship that are kinda like CGL, aren't there,” she whispers.

“I was thinking that very same thing earlier. How do you feel about that?”

“Poe gave me an app to check out,” she admits as he parks in front of her apartment.

“Seeking Daddy.” He makes sure it sounds like a statement and not a question.

“He said he knew the app developer. It’s you, isn’t it?”

Ben turns to look her straight in the eye. “Yes. If you have any feedback, I’d like to hear it.”

“I think I am most nervous about meeting a stranger and letting them in that far.” 

Ben nods. “I can understand that, a lot of matches start out online— .” He stops when she yawns. “You need more sleep, let me walk you up.”

He comes around and opens her door. “I can walk myself to my door you know.”

Ben chuckles, “I am aware, but I want to make sure you lock it. You’re exhausted. Mom was right to ask you to take a break.”

“She didn’t ask, she just locked me out.” Rey tries two different keys before Ben grabs the ring and unlocks her door.

“She loves you, Rey. You know she’s grooming you and Hux to take over when she retires.” He hands her the keys and opens the door. Rey is standing in the door shocked, her eyes wide. “But Ben, it’s Skywalker Industries, you should be the CEO when she retires.”

Ben shakes his head. “Rey, I’m self aware enough to know I’d be a terrible CEO. I hate the conflict you are so good at navigating.” He bends down and kisses her forehead. “Go nap and when you wake up, if you need anything, text me. I’m resting today too.”

He shuts the door before she can respond and waits and waits.

“Rey, lock the door.” He smiles when he hears the lock flip and then heads home.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Choosing Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sshe makes a call.  
> “Rey? I am not telling Ben to let you back into your systems.” Leia answers the phone with a laugh.  
> Rey groans and shakes her head. “That’s not why I am calling, do you have a minute?”  
> “Of course. Rey are you okay?” Leia had taken Rey under her wing from the start, giving the young woman not only a mentor, but a mother figure.  
> “I have a question about… what do you think… is there any rules about… interoffice relationships.”

The sun is streaming across her face as she stretches, waking from a restful sleep. As usual, her mind drifts to work, but this time it’s not on a deadline but on what Ben said about Leia grooming her to take over. Well, her and Hux. Which makes sense, they do work very well together, Hux on the business side and her on the technical.

Ben not becoming CEO is a surprise, but his reasoning makes sense, of a sort. He likes his position in IT from where he can take care of the entire team.

Caregiver.

There it is again, why didn’t she notice it before? And doesn’t the CEO take care of everyone too?

Still, something about her conversation with Ben has her bothered.

She rolls over, hugging her blanket and reaches for her phone, but it’s just out of reach. She needs to get up and get some water anyway so she grabs her phone on the way to the bathroom, flipping through social media while she relieves herself. She’s scrolling twitter when she sees a Seek Daddy ad and her mind freezes.

She opens the app and scans the questionnaire answers again as she washes her hands and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. On her third read, she starts to smile, finally catching on to what must be happening now that she’s sober. She scrolls to the bottom and stares at the buttons. The button labeled ‘Next’ is red, meant to be pushed if she has an issue with the answers above and sends her a different profile, but that’s not the one her thumb hovers over. It’s the gold one that’s labeled, ‘Introduce me to my Daddy’.

It’s Ben’s site.

The answers to the questions sound like Ben.

What are the chances that Ben…

...might want 

… to be her da…

Before she can lose her nerve, she shoots him a text to let him know she’s awake.

She settles in on her couch and pulls her blanket around her as she thinks of how she met Ben. It was her first week at the company and Ben had been the final part of her on-board training. Security protocols, setting up VPNs on her home systems for the days she remotes in and copyright protection for works in progress. A year later when she had stormed in his office complaining about the limitations of the CAD support programs, he had calmly asked her to talk him through a project from start to finish, asking clarifying questions so he understood the process as well as the difficulty. A little over a month later Leia had shut them down for a long weekend while an entire new network was built, complete with user friendly software. 

He had listened.

She had looked for him around the office for the next year. She had decided that she likes that smirk that he gets when someone is clueless about IT, the way his large fingers dance over the keys when he's running diagnostics and adores the ears that had been exposed when they’d gotten rained out of the company family day.

When she had been promoted to Head of Engineering Projects, she’d put her crush aside when she heard a couple male coworkers in the break room hinting that she’d pursued a sexual relationship with Ben to get the promotion.So she became his friend and tried hard to forget that he was the most handsome man she has ever met.

She opens the app again scanning until she finds it _. ‘If intimacy is something she desires, she simply has to ask, but she needs to be ready for me to be thorough. There is nothing I like better than a blissed out lil to hold while I sleep.’ _

Her brain starts whirling at the possibilities but she is uneasy about how this might affect their reputations in the office. Well, her reputation, funny how men get a pass on office relationships.

So she makes a call.

“Rey? I am not telling Ben to let you back into your systems.” Leia answers the phone with a laugh.

Rey groans and shakes her head. “That’s not why I am calling, do you have a minute?”

“Of course. Rey are you okay?” Leia had taken Rey under her wing from the start, giving the young woman not only a mentor, but a mother figure.

“I have a question about… what do you think… is there any rules about… interoffice relationships.”

The silence is brief, but there’s a definite pause. “I have no issue with relationships that do not interfere with working conditions. You fill out a form with HR, protecting the company from lawsuits and you are good to go.” Leia chuckles a bit then adds, “I am glad you are taking time to think about your personal needs, I have been worried about you since your brother married.”

She lays back against the arm of her sofa with a sigh. “My siblings already yelled at me. Ben talked to me too. I joined all of them for brunch today.”

“Good! Would you like to join me for dinner? It’ll be ready in 15 minutes.”

There was a long running office joke about Leia’s cooking skills. “Delivery from where?” 

“The Noodle House,” she replies with a laugh. “Or you can stay in and rest and we can have lunch on Monday.”

Rey relaxes. “I have a project leader meeting scheduled for Monday morning, I’ll have Emily call your office to find a time for lunch.”

“Sounds good, sweetheart. See you Monday.”

The second the line disconnects, Rey reads through the answers again, ninety percent sure that it is Ben who has sent her the offer. She closes her eyes, trying to imagine the feel of cuddling into her friend's chest. His kiss on her forehead, letting everything in her head go blank.

Her phone rings and she smiles when she sees his name on her call ID. “Hi Ben.”

“Hello sunshine, you sound much better, sleep well?” His voice is so warm that she almost misses it.  _ Sunshine. _

Her nerves get the better of her and she starts to ramble. “I did, I was going to call in an order for take out and wanted to know if you would like join me so I can ask some questions about what we were talking about this morn—“

“Breathe, Rey. Breathe. Yes, I’ll come over. Let me take care of the order, I’ll be over soon. Ok?”

She takes a couple deep breaths then gives a small yes and hears him chuckle as he hangs up.

She lays there with a big smile on her face until she looks down at what she’s wearing and then she’s up and running into her room. She winces at the pile of laundry and pulls all her darks out of the pile and starts a load. She then pulls up all the covers on her bed and fluffs her pillows, looking around her room with a sigh. It’d do her no good to clean, he’d seen her room this morning.

She heads to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and hair, pulling it back into a loose braid then heads to her dresser.  _ What do you wear for a daddy?  _

No. Ben, this is Ben she thinks as she drops her clothes. Ben wants her to rest, comfortably. She pulls a set of green bamboo pajamas that Leia had gotten her for Christmas and slips the cami over her head, then grabs a clean pair of pink panties. It’s as she’s putting on the pants that she notices that toenail polish is almost gone. She used to have bimonthly pedicures. Shaking her head at her lack of self care she pulls her favorite sweater over her head and heads to the kitchen to set the table for them to eat. Plates, glasses of water and silverware are all arranged, just like she’s done so many times before. 

Table set, she goes to get her bowl that holds her nail care items and returns to her couch. She’s just finished removal when there’s a soft knock at the door. She pulls on the door and curses when it catches on the deadbolt, glaring at his laughing face when she finally gets the door open.

“I hate locks,” She grumbles as he follows her in and locks the door behind him.

“How are you feeling,” Ben asks as he lays out the food on the table.

Rey sits in her seat and looks at the empty plate in front of her, barely aware of Ben kneeling beside her until he touches her face. “Your mom was right to lock me out. I’ve been micromanaging my project managers. I almost hit a customer yesterday. I’ve been avoiding my siblings and I resent their spouses.”

He wipes away the tear that’s running down her cheek. “I know, that’s why I agreed to turn off your access. Let’s get you fed, I got your favorite.”

Ben opens the container and she smiles to see her favorite macaroni and cheese topped with bacon. “Thank you, Ben.” She takes small bites, savoring the taste and glancing across the table at him. 

He sits across the table opening his own dinner and digs in, obviously famished. “You look more rested. Would you like to talk now?”

She takes a bite to give herself a moment to think then takes a drink of water. “When Poe first suggested it, I did a lot of reading. There seems to be a very wide spectrum for DDlg.”

Ben wipes his mouth, shakes his head and gently replies, “I prefer CGl. Too many in the hard core BDSM community use DDlg. While I am dominant, I do not require submission. For me, it’s more about providing a place for my lil to feel safe, carefree and youthful. Can you imagine setting aside all your responsibilities and letting someone take care of you?”

She tries to imagine it, she really does, but it’s hard. “I keep trying, but… no, I can’t figure it out.”

“That’s because you’ve had to take care of yourself your entire life. I remember the night you told us about your parents, it was all I could do not to pull you into my lap and rock you.”

Rey remembers that night, it was at the surprise party that Finn and Rose had thrown to celebrate her promotion. It was also the night they met their now spouses.

“Why didn’t you,” Rey whispers.

Ben shrugs, “You had been avoiding me for a couple days. I hadn’t figured out what I had done wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she replies quickly, then gets embarrassed. She tries to cover by taking another bite, but when she looks down her plate is empty.

Ben laughs as he stands to clear the table. “You were hungry. Why don’t you go curl up on the couch while I take care of this and then we will continue.” 

She shuffles off to the couch, crossing her arms along the back and lays her head on top to watch him as he moves effortlessly, cleaning up from dinner. The fact that he’s familiar with the layout does not escape her notice, then again the entire group has been known to apartment hop. She had been to his apartment several times over the years and she’d definitely daydreamed about the bathtub in his master bathroom.

“Well that’s a lovely smile, what are you thinking about?” Ben hands her a cup of hot tea and sits at the far end of the couch.

“How comfortable you are in my kitchen,” Rey says as she takes a sip, sighing at the perfect amount of honey. “And he makes tea too. Question.”

“Possible answer,” he replies over his cup.

“You’ve had CGl relationships before?” At his nod, she asks, “Did they call you daddy?”

“Yes, both of them.”  _ 2 past relationships. Check.  _

She sets her cup aside. “Isn’t that a bit… weird?” She puts her hand over her eyes, rubbing her temples. “I mean, girls shouldn’t want that type of relationship with their daddy, should they?”

Ben scoots closer and pulls her hand down from her face and rubs her palm with his thumb.

“So you are also looking to have your sexual needs met? I can’t remember the last time you dated, Rey.” He’s looking at her so gently that she looks away, pulling her hand back to her lap to play with her phone.

“I couldn’t do that, not even through your app. I don’t trust strangers. I read that a lot of these relationships can start online. Do you know what that might look like?”

Ben looks confused for a moment, then answers softly, “It happens anyway you want it to, Rey. Texts back and forth to establish boundaries, reminders and rewards, if you choose to go that route. Would you like to go over your questionnaire? We can talk it through if you like.”

She can feel her eyes go wide. “You can see my questionnaire?”

“It is my app, I have administrator access.” 

“Is that how you found your previous littles?”

He chuckles. “Actually, it was after my second one crashed and burned that I made the app to help others to make better matches. It was so bad that I only made a new profile very recently.”

_ How recently?  _ She wonders. “Okay, how about you pull up my answers and I’ll show you the answers your app sent me.”

Ben pulls his phone out of his pocket and thumbs thru multiple screens. “Okay, so this says you are not interested in a 24/7 CGl relationship.”

“Ben, you know how it is in the office. Can you imagine me being little at work?”

“I can imagine you eating lunch on schedule, drinking your water, leaving the office at a reasonable time and other things that would take care of yourself. None of that would interfere with your work.”

“The answer on his questionnaire implies that he’s not interested in 24/7, too exhausting.” Rey scrolls through the answers again, blushing when she reads it again…  _ simply has to ask… blissed out lil. _

“You give double answers here, sunshine. In one answer you say you’d like to give affection to your caregiver, even express an interest in cuddles and hair care. It’s hard to do that online.” Ben is scrolling up and down, brows furrowed and he looks adorable.

_ Simply has to ask. _

She looks down at her phone and pushes the gold button.

___________

When his phone dings with the push notification, he has to read it twice. 

_ Your new lil would like to meet her new Daddy. _

He closes his eyes and exhales to release the excitement flooding him, then looks up into Rey’s smirking face.

“Did you answer my profile on purpose?” She looks… hopeful? “And don’t answer with a question.”

He takes a breath and reaches for her hand. “Yes. I might have also hidden your profile from anyone else finding it.”

She looks startled, but reaches out from her free hand to touch his face. “Why would you do that?”

He turns to fully face her to make his confession. “I wanted to ask you to dinner several years ago, so I talked to Mom about interoffice relationships.”

Now she looks confused. “You never asked me.”

He shakes his head. “Mom asked me to wait. You were up for a promotion and she didn’t want anyone to accuse you of anything. She reminded me how much harder women have to work for promotion. After you got the promotion, you pulled away, and I couldn’t figure out why.”

Her laugh takes him by surprise but he’s comforted by the fact she’s still touching him. She is still trying to catch her breath as she explains, “I overheard Canady and Wexley accusing me of pursuing you to get the promotion the morning it was announced and I sulked for a while. Besides, you are my friend. I don’t have many, Ben.”

“So you friend-zoned me?” He tries to keep the hurt out of his voice, but by the look in her eyes, he’s failing.

“And you did the same thing,” she smirks, then lets out a small huff. “Then you dated Bazine.”

It’s Ben’s turn to smirk. “Is that a pout, lil one?”

Rey blinks, then blushes and looks away.  _ She’s adorable. _

“Bazine and I had dinner, and it was terrible. We barely talk civilly anymore. Mom had to transfer her to the West Coast.” He cups her chin and returns her eyes to his. “Can I hold you?”

The moment she reaches for his shoulders, he has his hands around her waist. As he lifts her into his lap, she’s hugging him closer than she ever has before. His heart starts pounding and he’s sure she can feel it.

“If you are finally going to let someone in enough to take care of you baby girl, I want it to be me. We know each other. You trust me, don’t you, Rey?”

She nods against his chest and buries her face into his neck.

He pulls her blanket over them and settles back against the cushions, partially reclining as he holds her tight. 

“I called your mom this afternoon to ask about interoffice relationships.”

He hums as he strokes her back. “I guess we should make an appointment with HR.”

She snuggles into his chest with a sigh and a soft okay, and he marvels as her body relaxes further into his, as the room grows darker now that the sun is going down.

She folds her arms across his chests and he can see her brain whirling behind her eyes.  _ Going to have to work on that.  _ “I have some questions.” 

“You can ask me anything at any time, Rey. We will find the answer together.”

She looks so calm as she lays her head on her arms. “That list you gave me earlier is going to apply in the office?”

He chuckles. “Yes and you have to stop missing your gym times. You need to stay healthy if you are going to run my company.”

Her eyebrows raise up and he laughs. 

“We are a family owned company, Mom is transferring half her shares to me when she retires. Add that to the shares that my grandmother left me and I’ll have controlling interest unless mom feels like she needs to add her remaining shares to uncle Luke.”

Rey sits up, her mouth gaping open, then she gets mad. “What the hell? She doesn’t trust you? Ben, I know you said you don’t want it, but I think you’d do well as CEO. Hux is already rocking CFO/COO and once I learn enough to help as VP of Projects I’ll have the technical side down, but for your mom to second guess you like that—“

He reaches for her face and kisses her soundly, delighted when she kisses him back. He pulls back to look at the dreamy look on her face. “We have years left before all of that, until then, I want to explore us.”

She lays her head back on his chest and asks, “Is this just CGl?”

He’s glad she’s not looking at his face to see his smile as he strokes her hair. “No.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since Orientation.”

He needs to change her conditioner. “Me too.”

“You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

He likes her pajamas, but it’s covering too much skin. He needs to go shopping. “Losing you would gut me.”

“When I talked to your mom about interoffice relationships I didn’t mention it was you.” Her fingers are drawing circles in his chest.

“You didn’t have to. She knows.” He tightens his arms around her. “Do you know you babble when you are nervous? Why don’t you just ask me what is making you so nervous?”

She buries her face into his chest and murmurs something into his sweater.

He leans down to kiss her head. “Be brave, my girl. Be brave, tell Daddy what’s worrying you and we will fix it together.”

She looks up into his face full of trust and a hell a lot more peaceful than usual. Then he loses his breath as she softly asks, “Exactly how would you bliss out your lil?”


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to let me take care of you tonight?” When she nods, he kisses her softly and she melts into the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I think I have reworked this chapter 5 times.
> 
> CGl relationships have a large mental component, so just to avoid any possible confusion... this entire chapter is from Rey’s POV.
> 
> All that’s left is the epilogue.
> 
> Enjoy

On Friday, Rey is sitting in a conference watching one of her teams argue over a project problem, it’s the same problem they have been having all week and she recognizes the fatigue in the people in the room. It’s exactly the way she looked a week ago.

“Okay, enough,” she says as she stands. “It’s three pm. I want everyone to return all their paperwork to their desks and go home. Take the weekend. Get some sleep, read a book, kiss someone. Fresh eyes on Monday.”

“But Miss Andor,” one of her young engineers starts, choking when Rey turns her eyes directly at her then picks up her phone.

“Hello, Ben. Can you shut down all the systems for Rodger’s team please? They need a break.” She blushes at his chuckle and hangs up once he says done. “Emily will let you know when we will reconvene, let’s shoot for Wednesday.”

She sits back down at the head of the table and watches them file out, most of them grumbling. The irony is not lost on her, what a difference a week makes.

And Ben.

Ben has made a huge difference. She still can’t believe she had asked him how he’d bliss out a little. Luckily, he had just kissed her head and changed the subject, telling her she wasn’t ready for that yet. They had talked until bedtime, when Ben had made sure she locked the door before he headed home. Sunday morning, he had shown up early with a purple water bottle, taken her to the gym, grocery shopping and then had brought her home for her to shower while he took care of food prep. When she came out of the bathroom, he braided her hair and then showed a week's worth of healthy snacks and breakfasts. She had opted for cuddles instead of coloring, so he’d held her while they watched movies for the rest of the day.

Monday morning, he’d picked her up, because traffic stresses her out, and brought her another water bottle for the office. By the time she got to her desk, her computer was ready for her and she looked at everything with fresh eyes. At eleven thirty, Ben had knocked on her door and they had walked together to HR to fill out the required paperwork. He had held her hand as he accompanied her to his mother’s office and sternly told his mother to not pressure them for anything. Lunch with Leia had been mock indignation, office updates and plans for Ben’s upcoming birthday. That evening, he had dropped her off at home after dinner to give her room to think, calling her before bed to talk. 

Tuesday, he was at a satellite office updating their software but sent her lunch via Emily and texted her when he was on his way back to town. Emily had managed to get her an appointment with her aesthetician. Rey figured, if she’s going to be little, she might as well go for it entirely. She called him after meeting her siblings for Taco Tuesday, laughing as he questioned her.

“Did you lock your door?”

“I did.”

“Drink your water?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “I missed you today.”

He’s quiet for a moment. “Do I need to come over?” He sounds exhausted and she shakes her head, then says a soft no into the phone. 

She climbs into bed. “I’m already in bed and you sound tired. Can I call you daddy while we talk?”

They had talked about what a physical relationship might look like, covering birth control, she took a shot, and blood tests, they were both clean. Her daddy’s voice had dropped when she asked him to take her bare and the memory brings a smile to her face.

On Wednesday, she had sent Emily to make him a key to her apartment. This gave him the ability to tuck her into bed, holding her until she fell asleep.

Yesterday morning, she had pouted. She’d liked falling asleep in his arms, but waking up without him was not ideal. She texted him good morning, got ready for work, ate her breakfast and then waited at the door for him to pick her up. She had kissed his cheek when she slid in his car with a soft, “Good Morning, Daddy.” They had smiled at each other all through the day's meetings. Hux had coughed to cover his chuckle when Ben had blushed giving the weekly software security update. Leia was pleased when Rey let her project managers answer questions about the technical aspects while she had briefed only on testing and deadlines. Rey had made pasta for dinner and then curled up on the sofa with a coloring book while Ben cleaned up.

When he had sat on the opposite end of the couch, she had crawled into his lap for kisses. Ben has the softest lips and she had just melted into his arms. She had pouted all the way to the bathroom when he had sent her to brush her teeth. It had only been eight o’clock and she wasn’t that tired. 

When she had come out of the bathroom, Ben had been sitting on her bed, his sleeves rolled up holding one of his t-shirts. “Look what I found baby girl, this has been missing for over a year.” He’d crooked his finger at her and she’d shuffled to him slowly. “It’s adorable how shy you get, I like it so much.”

He’d pulled her into his arms and kissed her nose, then asked if he could put her in his t-shirt for sleep. He’d let her skirt drop around her ankles, then unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. He’d pulled her bralette over her head before she could comment then captured her wrists, holding them down while his eyes memorized every inch of her exposed skin. When she started shifting her weight from foot to foot he’d finally put the shirt over her head and smoothed it down over her hips before reaching under and pulling off her panties. He’d picked her up, laid with her in bed and kissed her softly while his hands explored her body over the shirt until she was pliant, her nerves gone.

Then he’d asked her on a date. 

That’s tonight and she’s been smiling at his secretive text hints all day long. This morning, when she had arrived at the office there was a present on her desk, a shoe box. She had groaned at the thought of cramming her feet into a pair of stilettos, but she should have remembered. This is Ben. The shoes inside are a gorgeous appliquette floral Mary Jane with a modest heel in purple and blush.

Very girly, and very her. She feels seen for the first time in her life.

She’s still smiling when Leia knocks on the door and sticks her head in. “There you are, I stopped by your office to deliver your dress and Emily said you hadn’t come back yet.”

Rey perks up. “Dress? He got me a dress?” She rushes past a laughing Leia and heads for her office. By the time Leia catches up, Rey has the dress out of its bag and is holding it up to her body to check the fit. It’s long sleeved with a fitted top, wide band at the waist and flowing skirt that almost exactly matches her skin tone. “It’s our first date.”

“He told me,” Leia says softly. “I’m supposed to help you get ready if you like.”

Rey dashes into the bathroom with the dress and closes the door. “Can you help with my hair? I’d like to wear it down,” she calls through the door as she opens a gift bag on the counter, slipping on the soft lace undies he had slipped her at lunch. She steps into the dress and pushes her hands down the sleeves, then opens the door. “Can you zip me up?”

Leia quickly fastens the back of the dress and pulls the pins out of Rey’s French twist as Rey brushes her teeth, humming the alphabet. “Ben used to do that when he was little, hum the alphabet. I don’t know where he got it from.”

Rey rinses her mouth, trying not to moan at the pull of her hair. “I have a question. Ben said you were grooming me to help run the company, why aren’t you grooming him?”

Leia chuckles. “Ben already knows how to take care of the company, Rey. He’s going to be a great CEO. I am hoping you and Hux would stand beside him.”

“Ben said he didn’t…”

“The only thing my son lacks is confidence, and that’s okay, he has time. I plan on sticking around for several more years.” Rey is hugged from behind, then spun around to face her mentor. “Thank you, Rey, for caring about my son.”

“He’s a good man.” Rey blushes and goes to grab her shoes to avoid eye contact with her soon to be lover’s mother, who leaves with a chuckle. 

She really likes her shoes, smiling as she turns her ankle first one way then the other to admire the appliqué.

Ben chuckles from the door, his eyes sweeping over her as she stands to greet him. She likes the way he looks at her, now that she’s free to notice and by the time his eyes return to her face, she’s blushing.

“My girl is so beautiful,” he says softly as he pulls her into his arms.

Everything in her relaxes, work from the past week fades, her mind slows and she takes a deep breath.

“I have one more gift for you.” He pulls a square box out of his pocket.

“DDlg gets collars to remind them who they belong to, but you are not a possession. You are a gift, one I intend to enjoy, so I got you this.” He pulls out a diamond butterfly pendant.

She takes a breath to protest the cost of all his  _ gifts _ , but he firmly presses his finger into her lips.

“You deserve gifts. No arguments. Be good or no bliss for you.”

She bites her lip as he fastens the clasp with a chuckle then offers her his arm. She grabs her purse and coat, smiling as she takes the offered arm.

He leads her first to the elevator, then his car, opening the door for her.

“Wait, sweetheart. Sit first, then swing your legs in.” He gently corrects her, and his way does work better with her heels. He even pulls the seatbelt over her and buckles her in then caresses the side of her face. “Are you going to let me take care of you tonight?” When she nods, he kisses her softly and she melts into the seat. He closes her door then slides behind the wheel. 

She watches his profile as the city blurs in the background, glad she had pushed the button. “Thank you, Ben.”

He holds out his hand and she takes it with a squeeze.

“I am going to order you something new tonight, if you hate it, you can have my entree.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

He raises her hand to his lips. “We will not talk about work at dinner and I would like you to not to speak at all once we leave.”

She hums her approval.

“Rey, I would like to take you to my place and I want you to stay the entire weekend… with me… as my lil.”

She laughs, she can’t help it. “I’d like that.”

The valet at the restaurant opens her door and helps her out, staring at her legs. Ben puts himself between them quickly, his hand on the small of her back as he leads her into the restaurant.

When he sees her biting back a laugh he mutters, “What?”

Rey shakes her head. “Not possessive?”

“There is a fine line between protective and possessive, baby girl.”

Rey stops to place her hand on his chest. “I’m only teasing. I do not mind the line being blurry, Ben. I like being with you.”

The Maitre’d clears his throat. “Your table is ready, Mr. Solo.”

They follow him to their table and Ben immediately places their order with the waiter, including only water to drink.

“Are we hydrating for anything in particular?” She winks at him over her glass.

“I really like this playful side of you that has come out this week. How are you doing? Any nerves?” 

She smiles at the earnestness in his face and reaches for his hand. “When I answered those questions, I wasn’t imagining someone I knew, but a stranger. I know you, you were my friend.”

He’s out of his chair and kneeling by her side before she finishes speaking. “Were? Rey, you are my best friend and I am very much looking forward to taking care of you.”

Her hand slides up his cheek to caress the shell of his ear under his hair. “What if...”

“You want more?”

She shrugs, dropping her eyes. “I’m still not sure what a daddy gets out of all this,” she whispers then goes silent as the waiter places her plate in front of her.

Ben stays on his knee by her chair, his total focus on her and waits until the young man leaves. “I only want what you are comfortable with, no pressure here Rey.”

She shakes her head at him and points to his plate with a light laugh. “That’s not it. Eat, please. I am hoping you are going to need the calories.” She looks down at her plate, a combination of pasta, artichoke, garlic, capers and shrimp in a cream sauce and tentatively takes a bite. She moans in pleasure at how good it is and a shiver goes down her spine. “Oh, Ben. This is delicious.”

“What is it then,” he asks then takes a bite.

_ What about what you need?  _ She can’t verbalize it. She can’t look up at him, just keeps her eyes on her plate, eating slowly. He’s patient with her, as always and they eat in comfortable silence. 

When she finally looks up, he’s wiping his mouth with his napkin, eyes on her. “I need to ask you about one of your answers on your questionnaire that we have not talked about yet.”

Rey takes another bite, tilting her head in inquiry. The waiter brings a pitcher, refills their glasses then withdraws.

Ben leans across the table towards her. “You have never reached completion with a partner?”

She shakes her head sadly. “Not for lack of trying on their part, but no. It’s definitely me, I get too nervous.”

He takes her hand gently. “You weren’t nervous with me last night, my good girl was so relaxed for me.” His eyes are heated and she squirms in her seat. “Are you ready?”

She looks down at her empty plate, then drinks the rest of her water and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and looks for nerves but finds none.

This is Ben. She opens her eyes to stare into his and says, “Yes, Daddy.”

The ride to his penthouse is a sweet quiet that settles all the way down into her core. The motion of the car rocks her gently, her fingers entwined with his in her lap, her mind drifting. She is so relaxed she barely registers when the car is parked. 

His hands slide around her ankles, pulling them out of the car then he takes her wrists and pulls her to stand against his chest. “I got you, sweetheart. I’m here.”

His head rests against hers as the elevator rises, his body enveloping hers. He’s so warm. She can almost hear his heartbeat through his jacket.

He locks the door and takes her coat, hanging it in his closet along with her purse. 

He sets her on the counter in his bathroom and hands her a toothbrush. Her eyes track him as he fills the bathtub, pulls off his jacket, removes his cufflinks and rolls up his sleeves. When he pulls his tie off, he wraps the length around his fingers and then sets it down on the counter, his watch placed on top. She can’t stop watching his fingers move, the top two buttons of his shirt set free before he raises them to her hair to rub her scalp. 

She melts, her skull cradled in his hands as he looks down into her face.

“Ben.”

He shakes his head with a grin. “Ssshhhhh, baby girl. I’m here. Bath time.” He kneels down and gently removes her shoes, taking a moment to rub her instep and ankles.

“My sweet girl looks so pretty in her dress.” Her zipper is slowly lowered and the dress peeled off slowly, then hung in his closet.

His eyes rake up her curves as she stands beside the tub. “You were worried about intimate age play. Let me assure you right now,” he enunciates clearly as his hand adjusts the bulge in his pants. “The woman standing here in her lingerie is exactly who I am focused on, but I am still going to baby my sweet, sweet girl.”

His fingers are trembling now, as they push her straps off her shoulders and she watches his eyes burn as he pushes the bits of lace to the floor.

She moans as the hot water envelopes her, as it is poured over her hair, his fingers as they push the bubbles through her strands and the way his hand cups her chin to push her head back to rinse. He squeezes the water out, clips it up then soaps up a washcloth.

He’s very attentive to every inch of skin that evokes a response as he washes her, his eyes filled with promise. He drains the tub and wraps her in a large towel, patting her skin dry.

She runs her hands up his chest and around his neck, tilting her head up for his kiss. He lifts her and carries her to bed, laying her on his pillows. His lips are soft against hers and she willingly opens when his tongue laps at her mouth. His fingers graze up her sides, over her armpits and up her arms, laying them out to each side beside her head.

His mouth traces her jaw with open lips and she gasps for breath. When she starts to tremble he kisses up to her ear to whisper, “I have you, Rey. You’re safe.”

That just makes her melt.

He gently grasps her breasts, his mouth descending to lap and suck her nipples into hard tips as his hands massage the small mounds. His weight falls on her, pinning everything below the waist to the bed as he feasts on her tits with loud slurps and sucks. Her body trembles as she gasps for air, overwhelmed by the connection that is forming between her nips and clit. Ben firms his grip and sucks harder as she cries out, her head falling back against the pillows.

Ben chuckles. “Daddy hasn’t even touched your little pussy yet baby girl and you’re already coming for me.” 

His hands are firm as they slide down her waist to grip her hips, the flat of his tongue lapping at her nipples as she settles. 

“I almost feel sorry for you baby girl,” he mutters against her skin as he kisses his way down her soft belly. “You waxed, which means you are going to feel every bit of this.”

She shudders as she feels his very large hands run up her inner thighs, straight to the denuded lips of her pussy. But instead of spreading them wide, he pushes them closed and starts to kiss them up and down with open lips, as if it were her mouth. He teases his tongue along her slit, and her hands slam down to the bed outside her hips and grasp the comforter and pull.

“Daddy,” she whimpers, twisting until his arm lands over her hips and holds her still.

“SSsssshhhhhhhh, baby girl… I have to get you ready,” he mumbles into her as he traces her slit with his nose. He takes one of her feet and presses it to the bulge in his pants. 

She slides her foot along his length, her breathing coming in gasps from the way he’s lapping the cream dripping out of the bottom of her crease. He’s a lot bigger than she expected and while she had imagined length because of his height, it’s the girth that has her nerves tightening.

His tongue dives searching for her clit and her brain melts as he dances around it, licking and teasing her little bud fully awake.

When he finally parts her lips and puts his open mouth on her to slurp, her body bows as she screams. His arm locks her pelvis still, his lips tender as he chuckles against her.

“That’s two,” he says, delighted. “Breathe, baby. Let daddy enjoy his dessert.”

And then he goes to work.

All Rey can do is lay there, her body trembling as he prepares her, first one finger, then two. “That’s three, such a good girl.”

Then he finds her g-spot and pushes her through two more leaving her body limp and trembling.

“I was going to make you squirt but I don’t think my limp girl needs it, so we will save it for next time.” He kisses his way up her body and tenderly makes love to her lips. 

“Such a good girl, you’ve done so well.”

He shrugs off his shirt, his eyes never leaving her face, then drops his slacks, kicking them off and over the side of the bed.

She reaches with trembling fingers to trace the vein that runs up the side of his cock. He moans and pushes into her hand then pulls away to slide his hands up her calves. He pushes her knees up and out, opening her to gather her moisture to ease his way. 

Whimpering as Ben slides through her slit, she reaches for him and he wraps an arm around her back to cradle her head. “Limp girl, you are finally ready for me, aren’t you?”

The stretch steals her breath but it’s Ben who whimpers as he works himself in. He wraps his free hand around her hips and lifts her body up to his as he thrusts slow and steady into her.

“Yours, Rey. All yours.” 

She’s cocooned in him. This is the safest she’s ever felt, no worries, no cares.

He’s taking care of all of it. He’s taking care of her.

The one question still lurks though, what does he get? He thrusts deep and her eyes lock on his. 

It’s the most open she’s ever seen his face, how could she have missed this, this need of his to pour himself out.

To pour it right into her.

The part of her mind that wants to laugh at it’s joke explodes as he takes her over again.

Again?

She’s smiling at him, she thinks, as she feels the pulse of him and hears his tender, “Oh, Rey.”

He takes care of her after too. First with cuddles as they both bask in the afterglow, then tenderly washing her with a warm cloth before taking her to the bathroom. By the time she returns to bed, the sheets have been changed and she has water and chocolate waiting.

Her favorite part is when she’s under the covers, back in his arms, with his lips on her forehead. 

“How is my girl?”

She’s so relaxed she doesn’t want to speak, but she manages to murmur, “Bliss.”

He pulls her into his chest, his hand caressing her back as she dozes. Random thoughts of the past week drift across her consciousness. The way he helps her remember to eat and rest and laugh and talk things out instead of letting anything get bottled up. 

“Daddy,” she whispers.

He smiles, he likes it when she calls him that, and she loves his smile.

“Daddy, I need something.”

He pushes her hair out of her face and tenderly kisses her nose. “Tell me, baby girl.”

She reaches for his face, her thumb tracking his lower lip and looks straight into his eyes.

“Ben. Can I love you? Please?”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a scientist, or an engineer... so I borrowed some concepts from Tony Stark and Dr. Banner.  
> The story isn’t really about that so I hope you’ll give me some leeway.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

5 years later

Temri Nelson straightens his company’s table at the Tech Expo, smiling at how much interest he’s already gathered in the past two days. Unfortunately, interest has not yet translated into funding and today is the last day. When he’d graduated from MIT three years ago he had been courted by his boss for the small start up and it has been a lot of work, but they are ready for the next step now. Production.

He scans the crowd, wondering who he had not talked to yet.

The hum in the room lowers and he looks towards the entrance to see them enter the room. Benjamin Skywalker Solo, the new CEO of Skywalker Industries is followed by his team. He looks around the room then speaks to the red haired man next to him as the rest of his team disperses amongst the room.

Temri tracks them as best as he can, hoping they will come around to his side of the room. Mr Solo is so tall, he stands out and it’s easy to track him. Temri tries to remember who is at the table they are stopped at, the redhead talking energetically while Mr Solo nods his head as he processes what he is hearing.

“He’s really tall, isn’t he?” 

Temri turns to find a beautiful woman with Skywalker Industries lanyard standing next to him. She turns to look over his display and he takes a moment to look over her… From her low heeled booties up her to her flowing skirt, a tailored blazer over her lace blouse. Her hair is long and soft around her shoulders, pulled back from her face by a set of combs.

“So where are you on construction, do you have a prototype yet?” She’s flipping through the prospectus like she understands the heavily technical material.

“Well, I am here to raise funding for that right now. Our preliminary testing shows promise,” Temri says, going through his spiel by rote, slightly put off that he’s lost sight of Mr. Solo because of this girl. “Look, it’s all very technical..”

“My question is how are you going to stabilize the field in order to get consistent yields?” She’s distracted, looking through the hard data of his work, and not just the summary page. Temri’s brows furrow.

“Excuse me, Miss. I forgot to introduce myself, I am Temri Nelson and you are?”

“Actually, it is Doctor. Dr. Rey Andor, I work at Skywalker Industries.” She turns the page, nodding her head in approval. “The preliminary results look promising, but I’d still like to know how you got them.” She looks up to find him staring at her with a look of surprise.

“Dr. R. Andor from MIT? Dr. R. Andor of the Extraction Theory Paper published four years ago?” He chokes on the lady’s nod. “But you don’t look like a scientist.”

She sighs in disappointment. “And I didn’t take someone as young and innovative as you to be a Luddite.”

Temri blinks, realizing she is correct. “I apologize. I did not mean to offend or upset you.”

“Oh, I am not the one who is going to be upset, that will be my husband.” Rey offers him a small smile and shakes her head. “Speak of the devil… Ben, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Temri Nelson.”

“You found him,” Ben Solo says with a tender smile, then turns his attention to him and they shake hands. 

“He’s not sharing how he’s stabilizing the field,” she grumbles, flipping to the observation notes at the end of the prospectus. 

“It’s probably proprietary, Rey,” the red haired gentleman says with fondness. “I’m Hux.” They shake hands.

Mr Solo winks at him then leans down to his wife’s ear. “I am guessing it’s in the software.” 

Oh, he likes them. “That is correct, Mr Solo. I use software to regulate the—-“

She turns to glare at him then shakes her head and looks up at her husband with a laugh.

“So tell me, Temri, are you looking for a change?” He’s smiling at him, Ben Solo is smiling at him! “The only reason we came to the convention was because Dr. Andor wants to recruit you.”

“Still?” Temri looks at Dr. Andor. “I would be honored of course.”

“I watched you work in the lab while I was finishing up my doctorate, at Ben’s suggestion. You approach problems differently than most of my team, you would be an asset. Would your boss be interested in selling or collaborating with Skywalker Industries for the next phase of your work?”

Temri is momentarily speechless and he looks at the three of them. Team, they are definitely that. “That is actually his preference, I can get him on a conference call immediately if need be.” He feels like he’s dreaming as the CEO of Skywalker Industries reaches out his hand again in agreement.

“Hux will take care of the details. If you will excuse us, my wife has recently just recovered from the virus and needs to rest now.”

“I look forward to working with you, Temri. I can call you Temri, right?” She tilts her head at me with a smile and he relaxes.

“I look forward to it too.” Temri shakes her hand gently, concerned about her recovery as he watches them walk away. “They are quite a couple.”

“They should be,” Hux says, watching them approach the elevator. “It took them long enough to get together. He used to hide in the IT department and she was half manic in her pursuit of finishing a project.”

Temri can’t imagine it. The CEO is the epitome of confident experience and his wife has such a graceful intelligence that he’s very much looking forward to watching how their dynamic works.

“Does she have a sister?” He half-jokes under his breath.

Hux claps his shoulder with a smile. “I’ll tell you the story about the App when we have completed your project. Now let’s get your boss on the phone and talk about the details.”

Temri hands him a prospectus and pulls out his phone to call his boss. 

_App? What App?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you identify with the dynamic, I recommend littlespaceonline.com


End file.
